


3AM

by witnesstheaddiction



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU oneshot, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, ashton's an author, luke's an egotistical pop singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witnesstheaddiction/pseuds/witnesstheaddiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But love is a tricky thing,<br/>It's what they never taught, that when you lose what you love, you lose a piece of your heart."</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> credit to the song "3AM" by Chiodos for the title and lyrics.
> 
> feedback is always appreciated,and I hope you like it! x

**_"All I wanted was the world, all you wanted was me!_ **

**_It's only in the end when you were gone_ **

**_I didn't realize what I had lost_ **

**_These one night stands are meaningless, but I'm laying in bed with a girl I just met at 3AM."_ **

**_****_ **

_Luke was an egotistical pig, it was true. The blond lad didn't start out his life that way, though. Once upon a time he used to be sweet, kind, and endearingly shy. The stemming of his drastic change rooted from his career and dreams. It ruined him, sending the old Luke crumbling away, bit by bit until finally only a monster was left in its wake._

_People hated him, calling him out for being such a terrible role model and person. Luke got so accustomed to the bitter words, that it didn't even bother him in the slightest, anymore. He simply raised his middle finger in a lazy manner to anyone who had an issue with him or his actions. But along with all the people who disliked him, it was balanced out with his fans who adored him and his music. Luke's fans loved his infectious "fuck you" attitude, and that's what sent him spiraling upward in the music charts.(along with his charming talent as well, mind you.)_

_Then there was his boyfriend, Ashton Irwin, who was quite polar opposite of Luke. Ashton was a well known author, in the Australia area. The two had been an item since their high school years, and they appeared to be in love. But as the years went by, and Luke's music career and ego swelled, it began to get ugly. When the couple weren't fighting, they were fucking, and Ashton was certain there wasn't even love left in their relationship at this point. The wavy haired, hazel eyed lad couldn't even call the sex "making love" anymore. It was devoid of any emotional connection, therefore leaving it to be labled, "fucking". Ashton and Luke hadn't_ **_made love_ ** _for a solid two years, and it was a truly depressing thing to everyone but the self absorbed, blue eyed, blond singer._

_That's how both their lives went on for awhile. Luke only caring about himself and his dreams, and Ashton being forcingly heartbroken on the sidelines, watching everything unfold like a bad movie. Ashton stuck around as long as he could, because in the end he loved Luke, and didn't want to give up on the magic they once had. But everything has it's limits, and Ashton's had been pushed for far too long. This relationship wasn't a healthy relationship. It was toxic, and bad for the mental and physical well being. It was like poison in the heart, eroding and destructive._

_Ashton shattered into a million pieces after one particularly bad fight with Luke. Luke had called him nasty names, going on and on about how much of a heavy burden Ashton was to him, and Ashton may or may not of lost it. The older man screamed at Luke about how much he had changed, and how big of a prick he was being now that his music career had taken off. Ashton even told Luke he didn't love him, which was clearly a lie as the tears glimmering in his pained, hazel eyes said otherwise, and he packed his things from their shared flat. Panic rushed through Luke's veins, setting them on fire as he watched the absolute love of his life, best friend, and greatest thing that had ever happened to him, walk out the door, disappearing into the cold, unforgiving, shadowed night._

_No one was really sure where Ashton went after that, but Luke had a hunch it was with Michael and Calum, their two other bestfriends._

_Luke plowed on through interviews, concerts, and album recording sessions even though he was splitting at the seams. Music was still his life, and dream as well as the only thing he had left, and he was not going to let that fall apart too. Although he desperately just wanted to curl up on his couch everyday with ice cream, and watch sappy love movies that made him weep._

_Luke tried calling Ashton, but it always went to voicemail, causing tears to prick at his now dull, deep, blue eyes. He just wanted to hear the older lads thick, honey sweet voice. Just wanted to hold him, just wanted to see him._

_Luke's friends always tried to coax him to go out partying like he used to, and let loose, have fun, but he always refused, feeding them lies about how tired or sick he felt._

_To help mend, and heal the pain that burned inside his chest, Luke had random strangers over nearly every night to fuck. The small bursts of pleasure would be enough to distract him from thoughts of Ashton for at least an hour or two. It was rather pathetic, really, how Luke was using these different girls like they were ragdolls, for his own selfish needs and wants. How he was using them to try and escape his own heartbreak. He was so foolishly, completely in love with Ashton. It had taken him 5 fucking years to realize, but he needed Ashton's love like a boy needs his mother's side._

_Luke had screwed it all up though, and let the greatest man in the universe for him, slip through his finger tips._

**_****_ **

_"_ **_It's only in the end when you were gone_ **

**_I didn't realize what I had lost_ **

**_Now everything else is meaningless_ **

**_So I'm laying in bed sick with regret at 3AM."_ **


End file.
